1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is generally related to a connector assembly, particularly to a connector assembly comprising a retention mechanism to keep an edge card in an edge connector firmly.
2. Description of the Related Prior Art
Usually, a connector assembly ensures an edge card firmly fixed in a card edge connector. Referring to FIG. 4, a conventional connector assembly comprises an edge card 1, a receptacle connector 2 and a retention mechanism 3. The edge card 1 has a main portion 10, an inserting section 11 and an L-shaped fixing arm 12 extending downwardly from the main portion 10. The fixing arm 12 defines a gap 14 between the lower edge of the main portion 10 and a horizontal portion 13 thereof. The receptacle connector 2 has an insulative housing 21 with a central slot 213 and a plurality of terminals 22 wherein the insulative housing 21 extends a connecting portion 211 from an edge thereof for cooperating with the fixing arm 12. The connecting portion 211 has a through hole 212. The retention mechanism 3 has a base 31 and two arms 32 protruding from the base 31 and defining a gap therebetween. After the inserting section 11 is inserted into the central slot 213 of the insulative housing 21, the fixing arm 12 will be adjacent to the connecting portion 211. Inserting the retention mechanism 3 through the gap 14 and the through hole 212, the separated resilient arms 32 may ensure the edge card 1 positioned in the central slot 213 of the electrical connector 2.
However, it is the two separated resilient arms 32 which joint the horizontal portion 13 and the connecting portion 211 together. The two resilient arms 32 will close up if the card is pulled improperly by a pull being larger than the resilience of the two resilient arms 32, then the edge card 1 will move a distance, and it causes the signal transmission unstable.
Hence, an improved connector assembly is required to overcome the disadvantages of the prior art.
Therefore, an object of the present invention is to provide a connector assembly to hold an edge card in an electrical connector to transmit signals steadily.
To achieve the above-mentioned object, a connector assembly in accordance with the present invention comprises a receptacle connector, an edge card and a retention mechanism. The edge card has a main portion, an inserting section extending downwardly from the main portion and an xe2x80x9cLxe2x80x9d-shaped fixing arm. The fixing arm has a vertical portion and a horizontal portion extending downwardly from the main portion. The vertical portion and the fixing arm define a gap therebetween and the horizontal portion and the bottom edge of the main portion define a room therebetween. The receptacle connector comprises an insulative housing defining an engaging face, a connecting face, a central slot to receive the inserting section of the edge card and two sidewalls each define a recess parallel to the engaging face. A flute is formed at a bottom of each of the recesses. The retention mechanism has a base with a top section and two connecting arms extending from the base. The base defines a receiving cavity to receive the fixing arm and the connecting arms each have a hook to connect with the flute.
After the inserting section of the edge card has been inserted into the central slot and the retention mechanism has been approached to the insulative housing, the horizontal portion of the fixing arm positions in the receiving cavity and the top section of the base are inserted into the room between the horizontal portion and the bottom edge of the edge card and the hook of the connecting arm is received in the flute.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description of the present embodiment when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.